


All I Need For Christmas Is You

by satashii



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Abuse of Christmas Music, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, holiday fic, one-shot for now, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: Scott almost missed the fact that it’s almost Christmas.  Luckily, his lover has friends who are willing to kindly send him reminders about how important it is to be with family during the holidays.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	All I Need For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend listening to Michael Bublé’s Christmas Album on your preferred streaming platform as you read this. Unbeta’d as always. Rated teen due to minor swearing.

Reyes let Scott know that he was missing him worse than usual... in a round about way via Keema.The Collective had continued the grand tradition of parties like Sloane had—except they were less pirate like and more just a relaxed good time that was good for morale and networking. Which included alcohol and, perhaps, occasional regret about disinhibited actions.

Scott had no idea his lover was so talented.No really.

So when Scott had opened his inbox after a particularly trying day on Elaaden, he really just wanted to make sure there were no urgent (read: I’m dying! Come save me!) messages, shower off the sweat and dust, and then collapse face first into his bed and sleep for many hours since the time difference was too great to call his lover this time of day. He was scanning the re: section when he saw a message from Keema with an attachment.It was not unheard of for her to send him messages but they tended to be group chain emails that went through the other pathfinders as well as Tann’s office.

Curious, he tapped on the message which was empty other than for an attachment that was a video.“SAM?”

“Scanning.This attachment does not contain any malicious code or software.It is just a video recording.I suspect you will enjoy it.” SAM replied in his monotone inflection.

Now intrigued, Scott tapped the video to load and leaned back in his chair, relaxing. The video loaded and was only four minutes long and appeared to be of a winter themed holiday party that was being held in the main hall of the port.Scott had forgotten that it was even December since he’d been stuck in the desert.He could hear a lot of background noise and from the voices heard it seemed Keema had been recording it herself.He then heard Reyes’ voice say, with a thicker than usual accent he only had when drunk or exhausted—or both, “Okay.... okay!One song!”

The picture then swung to focus on Reyes.Reyes was taking a seat behind a piano as another Collective member that Scott vaguely recognized vacated to give to his boss.There were several other human members of the collective with other instruments in their hands, a violin, bass, drummer, saxophone, etc.Reyes looked tired but in a good enough mood, setting a glass of amber colored liquor on the to of the piano as he situated himself, adjusting the position of the bench so he could reach the pedals and keys just right before reaching for the microphone to adjust it to the correct height.

Reyes spoke to the other musicians and got several nods and shakes of the head—seemingly trying to choose the right song. The microphone didn’t pick up the exact details as Reyes was leaning over the piano to have the discussion.Scott idly thought the angle was a good one of his lover’s ass but knew that wasn’t why Keema had sent it.

Having reached an agreement, Reyes seated himself again and played a few chords as warmup, clearing his throat after taking one last drink of the amber colored fluid in his glass, setting it down with a delicate thunk that the microphone picked up. “This one is for my lover who isn’t here tonight but I miss dearly,” Reyes purred into the mic, a roar of approval coming from the rest of the party making it clear that the party had been ongoing for quite some time and was in full swing.

And then Reyes began to play the opening chords to a song that Scott didn’t recognize at first as he wasn’t really into holiday music but he soon recognized it as it was an old classic that he’d heard before on one of his mother’s old recordings growing up. Reyes sung, putting a lot of feeling into it, making Scott feel as if Reyes was really here and singing it directly to him.And his lover had a great voice, warm and slightly sad.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don’t care about those presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

Scott was mesmerized, Keema had zoomed in so Reyes filled the picture, shoulders flexing and moving as he played the piano expertly. As the rest of the band joined in, Keema had kept it focused on Reyes who had closed his eyes, singing to himself rather than the audience, head thrown back as he reached the climax of the song, voice full of longing as he sung the final part:

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ring_

_Santa won’t you bring_

_The one I really love_

_Won’t you please bring my baby to me?_

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I’m asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_You know that all I really want for Christmas is you..._

The video cut out as their was a roar of applause.The last shot was of Reyes, sad smile on his face, duck his head in acceptance of the party’s approval, hand reaching to drain the whiskey from his mostly empty glass as a way of deflecting.

Scott was silent before scrambling to watch the video again.He’d watched it four times before SAM interrupted him.

“There is another message from Ms. Dohrgun that just arrived. I believe it is related to the first one.”

Reluctantly closing the video player, Scott returned to his inbox screen.There was another message from Keema.

——————————————————————————-

_Scott,_

_It is my understanding that there is a human holiday in two standard cycles—Christmas.I wasn’t aware of it’s significance until someone told me after seeing Reyes sing at our party last night.I believe that it is traditional to spend it with your family and loved ones (it sounds like a rather lovely holiday to celebrate family and love).I have sent an emergency request for assistance from the human Pathfinder and the Tempest to Tann.I expect you here—he’s getting rather sad without you here. I have not informed Reyes that I requested your presence in case you are unavoidably detained elsewhere._

_The appropriate expression, I have been told, is Merry Christmas. If you can cheer up Reyes I will consider that my holiday present._

_Keema_

———————————————————————————-

Fuck. “SAM?”They were supposed to be on Elaaden for the next month, having already spent eight weeks in the desert chasing down water bandits (yes they were a thing and they could go fuck themselves. Frostbit brains = crazy bandits that couldn’t follow logic so they were maddeningly random in their attacks).Morda had been tetchy with Tann at the last summit regarding lack of attention and resources in the Alliance and Tann’s response had been to offer up Scott’s assistance like a sacrificial lamb.

“I have a mission update from Director Tann.It seems we’re being redirected for the next week to Kadara.”SAM sounded smug.

Straightening up in his chair from his curled up position, Scott almost fell out of the chair as he calculated transit time. If they left now... he’d make it for Christmas Eve.

“Kallo!!!”Scott called as he raced out the door of his room, sliding as he turned to make it to the ladder to the bridge. “Change of plans!Get everyone ready to depart ASAP!”

***

Landing on Kadara was technically a bit more difficult than usual due to the snow storm that was currently ongoing—it seemed that they’d get a white Christmas without having to travel to Voeld.Kallo was less than impressed by the weather but managed to get them down safely despite the heavy precipitation. Scott had cleaned up—showered, shaved, wearing a blue sweater that Cora’d told him made his eyes appear even bluer. Peebee, Vetra, Cora and Lexi had cooed when they’d heard why they were going to Kadara. Even Jaal had been less grumpy about Kadara than usual after Gil had explained what the holiday was—not it’s religious roots but it’s more modern interpretation of being a time for family gatherings, gift giving, etc.

Scott had felt guilt about not replying to Reyes simple email that asked if he’d have time for a vid chat tomorrow. But he figured Reyes would be in a forgiving mood shortly.

The port had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow covered everything and very few people were out and about.The dock hands were in a good mood despite the heavy snowfall and cool temperatures.They’d waved Scott on with a smile as he passed by them, Cora having agreed to take care of all the paperwork before joining the party Keema was throwing. 

Keema had given him more information regarding Reyes’ schedule once she knew he was coming.Evidently she’d been giving staggered holiday parties for everyone in the port so they’d have a chance to celebrate. Tonight though, the party was just for the higher ups as most everyone else was spending time with family if able.Even the non-humans were getting in on the festivities. Slipping and sliding through the marketplace, Scott briefly thought about stopping for an additional present but decided it wasn’t needed—after all, the song had said all Reyes needed was him.

He, after all, completely agreed with the sentiment.All he needed was Reyes.

Entering the Collective’s headquarters, Scott was waved on by the guards who smiled at the sight of him.Brushing snow off his shoulders and out of his hair, Scott finger combed his hair to lay mostly flat, stomping his feet on the rugs. The party was just as loud as the recorded one Keema had sent.Instead of a live band tonight, there was a human male acting as DJ playing Christmas music. Keema sat on the throne, sipping from a glass as she spoke with a redheaded woman that Scott recognized as Crux once he got closer.He’d never seen her without armor on but she was wearing a festive ugly sweater that was big enough to be used as a dress—the reindeer that was stitched on it had a glowing red light for a nose which he knew he’d get the reference for if he thought about it long enough.

Looking around, he didn’t see Reyes. “Keema,” he greeted her as he stepped up to the throne.

“Scott!Glad to see you could make it,” Keema greeted him, standing and giving him a welcoming hug.

“Where’s Reyes?” he asked her, quieter so not everyone would overhear them.”

Keema laughed. “He was even less cheerful than usual so I let him escape to see if you would accept a call.That was twenty minutes ago.He should be the usual quarters,” she implied that the apartment that they usually used was where Reyes would be.

“I’ll go get him then,” he told her, turning to leave in search of his lover.

“Scott—wait!” Keema said, hand on his arm.“Crux?”

Crux, who’d just been watching with an amused grin, pulled a bright red bow off one of the corners of the throne and started wrapping it around Scott’s chest. “If you’re the boss’ christmas present you need to be wrapped like one.”

Rolling his eyes, Scott still obliged and held still while the two women made a rather large bow that rested on his left shoulder, just above his heart. “Can you have the DJ play ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’ in about five minutes?”

Crux laughed.“Yes.I’ll make sure the music is appropriate.It’s loud enough that you should be able to hear it up there.”

Finally released by the two, Scott made his way up the stairs to the upper floor.He’d long ago been given access to everything via biometrics. Standing outside the door to the apartment suite he usually shared with Reyes, he paused to wait for the music to start—it was loud enough that the music was heard clearly throughout the building.

As the first strains of his song selection started, Scott used SAM to silently bypass the door lock to the apartment which opened without an audible sound over the music. Walking past the private kitchen and living/dining rooms, Scott headed for the master suite that belonged to Reyes. The bedroom was empty with the king sized bed made.The only evidence of Reyes was his usual leather jacket was thrown casually on the end of the bed. The door to the balcony was open and slightly cooler air flowed through it.

Following his instincts, Scott walked to the doorway and looked out.The balcony had a force field that kept it warmer than it was outside when it was cold but still allowed for open viewing.The snow that had been falling continued to do so but evaporated as it hit the field, allowing one to stand underneath the dome of the field and stay dry even as it snowed around them.The dark sky wasn’t visible through the heavy snowfall. Reyes was sitting on the handrail ledge, bare feet stretched out from the corner he was leaning against. His dark clothes were casual indicating that Reyes had changed out of whatever he’d worn for the party.His lover made a beautiful picture, warm tanned skin offset by the dark charcoal of the Henley shirt and matching loose pajama pants that came down to allow Scott’s eyes to see the nicely formed delicate looking ankles and well kept feet. Scott would readily admit he found all of Reyes beautiful and even though Reyes was obviously not in the mood for entertaining, he still took Scott’s breath away at the sight of him

Reyes hadn’t noticed Scott’s entrance, staring straight up at the snow as it fell and humming along to the music with a sad look on his face, a glass of whiskey in hand and the bottle by his feet.

“I’ll be home.... for Christmas.... if only in my dreams,” Reyes sung the last part as the song ended, his voice cracking slightly on the last word, eyes not moving from where they watched the snow falling. “Scott,” was the soft call.

“Reyes?”Scott spoke his name softly, calling attention to himself realizing Reyes had just said his name as a wish rather than knowing he was there.

Reyes startled, his gaze whipping to Scott as his feet fell from where they’d been sprawled on the balcony railing. “Scott?”

The second song that Scott had requested started playing then. 

_The snow’s coming down_

_(Christmas)_

_I’m watching it fall_

_(Christmas)_

_Lots of people around_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby please come home_

Approaching Reyes, who looked like a startled deer, Scott found himself singing along to this song as it was his favorite one—‘Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)’.Now within touching difference, Scott put his arms out and pulled Reyes to face him and he went willingly as Scott’s hands pulled on his hips, legs automatically twisting around Scott’s to pull him in closer. Reyes’ hands rubbed along Scott’s arms as they went up his arms to pull him close, hands coming to cup Scott’s face as he continued to sing.

“They’re singing deck the halls, but it’s not like Christmas at all—“ Reyes smile was broad as he shared breath with Scott who continued to sing, trying his best to stay on key but he knew he wasn’t as good as Reyes or whoever the recording was of. The rub of Reyes’ stubble from not having shaved prickled against Scott’s own freshly shaved skin as their foreheads touched, eyes closing with a flutter of lashes against Scott’s cheek. As the song drew to a close, Reyes took his mouth so he stopped, right after he sung “I gotta have you...”

Scott lost time as they kept kissing, bodies pressed together, his own hands pulling Reyes closer into him and sharing body heat despite the chill of the balcony. They broke for air but immediately returned to kissing, lips sliding together in silent greeting saying “I’ve missed you, I love you”.

When they broke again for air, Reyes’ soft exclamation of his name had Scott smiling. “I heard that all you wanted for christmas was me.... so here I am.”

Reyes, who hadn’t pulled back at all, chuckled.“Who sent it to you?”

“Keema.”

“I suppose I owe her something for this,” Reyes pulled back just enough to make eye contact, eyes dropping to the now crushed bow. “But that can wait.I have to unwrap my present first.”

Scott couldn’t keep back the giggle.The bow was a bit over the top but he didn’t regret it. “Yes you do,” he said as he leaned back in for another kiss.

As far as Scott was concerned, this was the best Christmas ever. As the music turned to ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’, he tucked into his lover.“I love you,” he whispered in Reyes’ ear.

This got him the largest smile he’d ever seen from his love “And I love you,” Reyes said just as softly, leaning in for another kiss.

Scott wanted all the rest of his Christmases to be just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible to overdose on Michael Bublé’s music? I may have done that while writing this and you should totally think of his versions of these songs when reading this fic. Happy holidays to all and season’s greetings. 
> 
> Songs mentioned/used:  
> All I Want for Christmas is You  
> I’ll Be home for Christmas  
> Christmas (Baby Please come Home)  
> Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
> 
> Few thoughts:  
> —I’m going to guess that in the mass effect universe that religious holidays have lost a lot of their religious meaning when celebrated. Hence, Keema would learn about a more secular version of Christmas and Reyes would throw a party for all his people to have the chance to celebrate their success and the holidays together. He’s a good boss like that.  
> —I’m going to, for fic purposes, assume Reyes can play piano and sing. Scott obviously can barely keep a tune. It works that way in fan fiction.  
> —Same for if people know that Reyes is the Charlatan. Also, Kadara has seasons and they work out to give us a White Christmas.  
> —This fic is vaguely (waves hands) set sometime after Meridian but I’m ignoring Sara for the sake of keeping this fic short and sweet.  
> —I may eventually write a second chapter about what happens as Reyes unwraps his present but my free time between now and mid January is pretty limited so don’t plan on it and happily imagine it going how you think it would. I’ll try to have the next chapter of AAT out on the weekend sometime like usual.


End file.
